1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to walker handles and more specifically it relates to a walker standing assist device for aiding the user of a walker or a wheeled mobility device to stand or arise from a seated position. Most walkers have their hand grips that are too high for normal users to utilize in the standing process. The users hands are directed to an area that locates their position to the walkers support frame members and thus within the center of gravity of the walker.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,174, 6,990,990, 8,714,171.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,174 a rising brace for an invalid walker can be seen having a handle secured to and extending by pivot outwardly from the leg of the walker. The hand grip is formed on the upper surface for individual engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,990 claims a walker with a pair of support handles that are clamped onto the front support legs of the walker. Each of the handles has a cylindrical grip that pivots outwardly from the leg for adjustable engagement and use by the individual.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,171 a walker hand rail extension is disclosed that clamps onto the back legs of the walker and extends horizontally and then at right angles downwardly for chair engagement or surface support. The engagement surface affords a pair of oppositely disposed spaced parallel hand surface engagement areas so that an individual sitting can grasp and then stand up using the rails for leverage and support in spaced relation to the walker assembly.